Mi Ultima Copa
by DarkMagician Ishtar
Summary: jugo adulterado    deprecion    fanfiction  Ishizu toma una decicion ¿sera la mejor?


La ultima copa.

DMI: Hola gente  
DYS: mmmm  
DMI: ¿que pasa?  
DYS: eso es lo mismo que me pregunto que es lo que pasa me falta mi mascotta  
DMI: ¿Yami? naaa el conejito esta en su jaula  
DYS: No hablo de Yami, hablo de el otro animal  
Marik: ¬¬" te escuche  
(DYS & DMI se miran y comienzan a reir)  
DYS: Si te queda el saco...  
DMI: PONTELO !  
D&D: jajajajajajajaja  
Marik: pero a mi no me gustan los sacos.  
DYS: asi se dice sopenco (se aserca a Marik y le pega)  
Marik: ¡VIOLENCIA CONTRA LOS ANIMALES!  
DYS: eh?  
DMI: e.e mientras ustedes se pelean yo les dire (se acomoda en un sillon) este fic es un pequeño desahogo ;D see esto esta basado un poco en hechos reales  
DYS: ANIMAL ¬¬  
Marik: Gay  
DYS: ANIMAL ¬¬  
DMI: y pues espero y  
DYS: ANIMAL ¬¬  
Marik: Gay !  
DMI: ¡YA CALLENSEEE!  
DYS & Marik: u.u Okay  
DMI: Espero y les gustee !

-La ultima y me voy  
me repetí como loca, "la ultima, la ultima, la ultima"  
¿para que engañarme? me dolía. Si y demasiado dejar todo por lo que había luchado. Pero era lo mejor.  
Cada vez se me hacia mas difícil dejar este lugar pero ya no podía mas estar así. Aquí se quedaban risas, llantos, derrotas, amistades… todo.  
La noche anterior estaba a punto de cambiar mis planes tantos recuerdos

-¡oh no!  
-¿qué pasa Marik?  
-es que cada vez que seto sonríe un perrito muere  
-¡oh! Jajajajaja

las noches en vela peleándome con Kisara

-¡es que entiende las probabilidades son de una en un millón!  
-¡pero tu serás ese uno en un millón! y punto se acabo fin de la discusión

los nervios, las discusiones, el apoyo moral , las estúpidas peleas con mi cuñado

-Elle ¬¬  
-Ishizu ¬¬  
-¬¬ no me mires así

los favores

-Etto Ishizu…  
-¿mande? –cierro el libro que estaba leyendo y me acomodo para escuchar mejor.  
-quería ver si me podías hacer un favor  
-¿amm si de que se trata?  
-Etto veras quería ver si le podías entregar esta carta a Kisara- Elle me entrego una carta, no capte en el momento que era  
-¿acaso es una carta de amor?  
-Etto… si  
-Elle…- me comencé a poner seria, Elle puso cara de que algo estaba tramando yo…  
-sabes, es muy lindo de tu parte pero no te puedo corresponder, tu estas con mi hermana y…-Elle palideció mas de lo que ya estaba, yo solté la carcajada  
-jajaja, hay Elle claro que yo se la entrego no te preocupes.

O los buenos sustos

-no tengo nada solo ando con cambios de humor muy bruscos –pongo cara de espanto y automáticamente me llevo las manos al vientre –creo, creo que… ¡estoy embarazada! Jajajajaja ok, no.  
- ¬¬ De quien es el hijo- Elle me mira con cara de hermano sobreprotector  
-de… de… de….-. No lo se- y la verdad es que no se me ocurre nada mejor que contestar ¿Brad Pitt? no, no a el ya lo eh usado bastante  
-de seto, ¬¬ o de Dark ¬¬ - el semblante de Elle parecía que si le decía si era de alguno de ellos dos lo iría a golpear en ese mismo instante  
-¡¿eh? Como que de Dark! Óyeme que te pasaaa! –genial lo único que me faltaba, que dudara de su primo ¡por Ra! que jamás entenderían que entre Dark y yo solo era una ¿amistad?  
-¬¬ entonces es de seto ¬¬ lo acabas de confesar ¬¬  
-¡¿que? ¡No Ra no inventes!- casi salto de el sofá con esa acusación  
-¬¬ entonces de Dark ¬¬  
-que nooo  
-entonces de seto  
-¡tampoco! Aunque –quería hacerlo reír le diría que aquella noche de tequilas no había estado tan borracha o ¿si?... –no  
-¬¬ entonces  
-es... de el espíritu santo.  
-¬¬ eso no tiene sentido  
-para mi si –sonreí con auto suficiencia y comenzamos a reírnos los dos.

Noches en vela, copas, secretos y lágrimas.

-pff- tome la botella de tequila que tenia enfrente de mi y me serví un poco  
-¿qué tienes?- bien sabia que Elle jamás me había visto tomar y menos después de haber recibido una buena noticia. ¿Borrachera de felicidad?  
-es que no se que hacer- tome un trago, no estaba acostumbrada a tomar pero lo necesitaba, no sabía como explicar como me sentía así que comencé a cantar:  
-no quiero llorar por ti hace rato te perdí y cuando cierro mis ojos siempre amor estas aquí- di una pausa a mi cantar, me dolía mucho se había abierto de nuevo una herida… muy profunda;  
-dije no voy a volver no voy a sentir no voy a pensar y te vi y todo cambio no pude negarme a tu mirada.  
Lo único que hizo fue mirarme y abrazarme, en un punto que ni yo misma entendía las lagrimas comenzaron a brotar por si solas.  
-es que por mas que digo "hoy es el día" el aparece y me cambia todo  
-Is por favor no te pongas así- el tono de vos fue melancólico, le dolía tanto o menos que a mí.  
-es que Elle este viernes dije: ya esta decidido estas vacaciones lo olvidare, en eso, antier me lo encuentro y una sensación extraña me embarga y me ilusiono, ayer nos quedamos hasta tarde platicando y hoy… ¡hoy maldita sea hoy me apoya y me aconseja! - tome la copa y me la acerque a los labios - no se si tiene el estúpido poder de leerme la mente cuando digo hoy lo voy a olvidar pero ¡aaaah! No se porque carajos lo quiero tanto es frustrante, los últimos días me la eh pasado llorando por el…, Kisara me dice que lo olvide pero…pero.  
-pero ¿qué?  
-pero en el corazón no se manda y ella bien lo sabe.  
Me quede callada ya no podía seguir además de que las lágrimas borraban mi poca visión, una opresión en mi pecho me hizo entrar en razón "aun estas viva no has muerto… pero es como si lo estuvieras" tome aire y de paso otro trago, al último solo dije:  
-el es el único con la capacidad de destruirme y ¿sabes que es lo peor?  
-Ishizu ya tranquila- me abrazo mas fuerte pero se lo tenia que decir  
-lo peor es… que el no lo sabe.

Al recordar esa noche aun me duele y bastante  
El dolor es tan grande que me hace caer de rodillas, en un momento una imagen me sobresalto, una sola muestra de afecto me... me había cambiado totalmente, de nuevo esa maldita opresión en el pecho aun sigue recordándome que aun no eh muerto.

Unos minutos mas paso en el suelo y oros recuerdos me invaden.

-agárrame o te juro que voy a ir a golpear a Bakura hasta España- le decía a Dark pues otra pela mas con ese i-d-i-o-t-a.  
-tranquila Ishizu, no te aceleres, aunque te ves linda cuando te pones así.  
Mis mejillas tomaron un color carmín al oír el comentario  
-gracias por lo de linda.  
-¿por qué te sonrojas?- Dark acaricio mi mejilla con una sutileza que me hizo sentir extrañamente bien…  
-por el cumplido- en ese momento tenia ganas de derretirme, pero no.  
-entiendo- me regalo una sonrisa- eres muy linda y dulce.  
Sentía como mis piernas comenzaban a temblar, mi pulso se acelero, me sentía extraña, pero no ese extraña de no encajar sino de sentirse bien.  
-gracias- de nuevo sentía como la sangre se me subía a los pómulos.  
-no tienes porque, sabes me agrada cuando te sonrojas.  
Dirigí mi mirada al piso ¿por qué jamás le había dado una oportunidad a Dark?  
¿Porque? a sí por idiota.  
-no mires al piso- su vos me saco de mis pensamientos.  
-bueno niña linda me voy- y así Dark desapareció entre la noche, mientras la misma pregunta rondaba por mi cabeza.  
¿Por qué no darle una oportunidad al amor?  
la respuesta era sencilla, yo me había aferrado a algo que no podía ser.

y de vuelta al principio… mis problemas tenían un solo nombre y era el suyo ¿cómo fue que me enamore? me disponía a servirme mas en mi copa pero me di cuenta de que ya no había, me levante del sillón y me percate de cómo estaba vestida… el reflejo que me daba el espejo era muy distinto; ya no usaba mi largo vestido que tanto me caracterizaba, ahora vestía con unos pantalones cortos de mezclilla y zapatillas negras, una blusa de cuello "v" a juego con los zapatos mi, ya no usaba la esmeralda que me había regalado mi madre y … me había cortado el cabello a la altura de los hombros y esto conllevaba a que este se comenzara a rizar, el reflejo me mostraba a una chica que no conocía. ¿Esta era yo?  
-Si, soy yo.  
"Esta no eres tu Ishtar, no lo eres…"  
esa vocecita molesta tenia razón, esta no era yo…  
¿dónde había quedado la Ishizu luchadora?  
¿La que no se daba por vencida?  
¿La que era capas de jugársela por lo que sentía?

-se fue de vacaciones muy pero muy lejos y no piensa regresar.  
Suspire, tome otra botella, me serví y comencé a llorar, no era posible que "el" tuviera tanto poder en mi, el se había convertido en el centro de mi universo, no lo podía creer.  
-que ah pasado conmigo…  
-solo te enamoraste el peor error humano que uno puede cometer.  
Genial además de rara me estaba volviendo loca, ahora hablaba conmigo misma, mire asía la puerta y vi mis maleas listas, un ruido me saco de mis pensamientos me dirigí a la puerta y abrí.  
-¿qué pasa?  
-¿creíste que te ibas a ir sin despedirte de mi?  
una chica de cabello rizado, ojos color avellana y mas blanca que la nieve se me abalanzo y caímos al suelo.  
-Hey tranquila Yuki, claro que no me iba a ir sin despedirme.  
-pues mas te vale- Yuki se había vuelto mi mejor amiga desde que presente el examen de admisión en la universidad. Ella soñaba con ser diseñadora de interiores pero también amaba pintar.  
-Hey Yuki, ¿me dejas respirar?  
-jajaja ¡claro!  
mi pequeña copito de nieve, era mi confidente y próxima compañera de casa.  
-bueno y ¿cuando parte el avión?  
-amm en unas 5 horas mas.  
-bueno solo pasaba por aquí… espera- se me acerco un poco y la mire un poco confundida.  
-¿qué pasa?  
-estuviste tomando- me acuso, a nadie le gustaba que yo bebiera.  
-amm un poco.  
Me miro con cara de pocos amigos, fue a la cocina y preparo café.  
-no te dejaran subir si traes aliento alcohólico.  
-no entiendo esa tonta norma, si de todos modos te dan vino en el avión.  
Comenzamos a tomarnos el café, transcurrida casi una hora su prometido le marco e Yuki se despidió.  
-cuídate y te veo en un mes.  
-claro.  
-ah y no le vallas a hacer nada a la casa que yo la decorare.  
-no te preocupes pequeña, la casa quedara intacta.  
Yuki salió del departamento y me quede sola de nuevo.  
Solo faltaban dos horas para irme y realizar una vida lejos de todo mi pasado.  
Un futuro alejado del mal y del daño que hace la gente.  
Me recosté una vez más en el sillón, y comencé a dormitar.  
La alarma de mi celular sonó treinta minutos antes de mi vuelo, me despabile un poco, tome mis maletas y cerré el departamento.

Ya en el aeropuerto antes de subir mire a todos lados, pero sabía que era inútil. nadie sabía de mi decisión a mas tardar mañana u hoy en la noche se darían cuenta, pero yo, yo estaría muy lejos de aquí.

La ultima copa que borra los sentimientos que en un pasado fueron, la ultima copa para decir adiós.


End file.
